


It's Easy

by alba17



Category: The Following
Genre: Blood, Episode Tag, Knives, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Paul help Jacob get over his reluctance to kill.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It’s easy,” Paul said, looking into Jacob’s eyes intently, both their hands gripping the knife handle, already slick with sweat from Jacob’s fingers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoi_no_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



> For the prompt, _being part of something_.

“It’s easy,” Paul said, looking into Jacob’s eyes intently, both their hands gripping the knife handle, already slick with sweat from Jacob’s fingers. Instantly Jacob knew it was true. This time it would happen. Paul leaned in and pressed his lips to Jacob’s, a familiar and grounding touch. “I’ll help you,” he said, with a warm look. 

Emma leaned into Jacob from behind and put her hand on top of theirs. “I will too.” Paul grinned and kissed her over Jacob’s shoulder. They were so close that Jacob could hear every sound of their lips and tongues as they kissed, the sliding and pursing, the smacking of their skin. “My knife skills are better than yours, anyway, you know it’s true, Paul.”

“Cunt,” Paul said sweetly before turning back to Jacob and nuzzling his cheek. With a teasing touch, he slid his hand from Jacob’s hip down to his crotch then back again. 

Jacob was immediately hard. He thought again of the woman downstairs, the knife in his hand. The blood rushed in his temples. He could do it with their help. It was the push that would get him over whatever was holding him back. Finally.

They’d spent the last day in bed together, letting the kid play on the computer. By dinner they were huddled around the kitchen table deep in discussion, trading kisses and long, lingering looks. Over linguine with clam sauce, they came to a mutual decision. They would do it together. They’d bond and their union would be even stronger. He couldn’t wait to tell Joe. This would work, he knew it. 

Once they’d decided, they plonked the kid in front of Phineas and Ferb on the TV and headed upstairs to seal the deal. 

First Emma rode Jacob while he fucked her. The look on her face when she came was one Jacob would never forget. He felt such love for her in that moment. Then Jacob fucked Paul while Emma looked on, her hand on Jacob’s ass, the whole time whispering into his ear about what Jacob would do to that bitch in the basement, how he’d slice her with the knife, how the blood would drip and smear across her skin and how they’d taste it with their tongues. With every word, Jacob’s excitement surged. He came harder than he ever had.

Jacob had never been so happy. This was everything he ever wanted. All he had to do was kill that girl.


End file.
